


Monstruoneta Harley

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Atsumu solo quiere que Kiyoomi le acompañe a darse una vuelta en su nueva motocicleta.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Monstruoneta Harley

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

—No. Ni muerto, ¿estás enfermo de la cabeza?

—Omi-kun no seas aburrido.

Atsumu extendió un casco que Kiyoomi se negó a aceptar. Atsumu siguió presionando:

—¡Es una Harley!

—Por eso mismo me niego.

—¿Es que no confías en mí?

—Exacto, tú lo has dicho. No confío para nada.

—Por favor. Por mí, ¿quieres?

A regañadientes Kiyoomi recibió el casco. Un casco negro, pequeñito, prácticamente una miniatura. Un casco miserable que no le serviría cuando la monstruoneta Harley ronceara en una curva en el paso nivel, y su cuerpo saliera despedido por la tangente hacia los aires. Una bala humana atravesaría el Japón, todo en el nombre del amor.

—Irá bien —le prometió Atsumu, agarrándose de los brazos de la monstruoneta Harley—. Solo abrázame fuerte.

— _Ugghh_ … ¿Es necesario?

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Abrázame fuerte! ¿Tanto te cuesta?

Kiyoomi rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Atsumu, clavando sus uñas en la chaqueta de cuero de Atsumu. Al arrancar motores, un rugido bramó desde el tubo de escape, escupiendo bocanadas de humo, y transmitiendo una vibración horrible, poderosa, capaz de desarmar a su esqueleto. Kiyoomi se abrazó con más fuerza a Atsumu, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de su novio.

—Ni se te ocurra irte rápido.

—No es como que pueda controlar la velocidad de una Harley.

—¡Ni se te ocurra irte rápido!

Un bramido aún más fuerte lo remeció una, dos, tres veces más, hasta desmembrarle las extremidades. Kiyoomi adelantó el rostro hacia un costado, y por los espejos retrovisores vio la sonrisa sin perdón, la sonrisa de «aquí me las pagas todas, cabrón» que Atsumu se tenía guardada. Kiyoomi así lo supo; le llegó el momento del juicio final. No importaría cuánto se aferrara a la chaqueta de cuero, no serviría de nada. Iba a salir despedido por los aires. El canalla le haría pagar por todas las que le debía.

Ya es tarde para zafarse; y es que, ¿no te lo he dicho, Omi-kun? Que cuando me dicen que no vaya rápido, no lo sé, pero algo extraño me sucede. Como si yo dejara de ser yo, y el espíritu de la monstruoneta Harley tomara posesión de mí. Y, simplemente, no puedo dominarme. _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , ¿Oyes cómo ronronea? Me hago un espacio entre los carros, le saco llamas al pavimento. _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , mientras más cerrado es el hueco, más es lo que acelero. _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , ¿era luz roja? ¡ni lo vi! Un ratito contra el sentido del tránsito es un buen ejercicio para afinar los reflejos. Un ratito sobre la calzada de los peatones cuando nadie está viendo. Y _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , _Rumm_ , acelera y acelera antes que la amarilla cambie a roja, métete por los espacios de los carros, y deja a los mortales atrás. Las llamas en el pavimento, ¿las viste? Una curva cerrada, ¡cuidado! Cuando venga curva, tú te tiras hacia mi lado, hacia el lado del pavimento, y solo así lograremos salir sin roncear. ¡y cuidado! No te sueltes de mí, abrázame bien fuerte, Omi-kun, bien fuerte, ya que estamos por saltar por los aires.

—¿Qué?

—Que vamos a saltar. Tú sujétate fuerte.

—Miya no.

—¿Preparado?

—¡MIYA DETENTE!

—¿Listos?

—¡HIJOPUTATEVASACAG…!

La monstruoneta Harley pasa el cerco de seguridad, la rampa a medio construir, el precipicio insalvable, el futuro estrellado, el juicio final. Monstruoneta Harley vuela por los aires, y da un giro en 360 y sigue su camino hacia el infinito inexorable al otro lado del camino, porque no hay obstáculos que monstruoneta Harley no sepa sortear, no hay ruta que no sepa descubrir. La monstruoneta Harley se abre paso en los aires, se abre paso en las curvas, y resbala en el pavimento echando chispas, y vuelve a saltar por acantilados, por puentes a medio acabar, siempre llega hasta el otro lado, porque monstruoneta Harley no conoce imposible. Porque Monstruoneta Harley _es_ el imposible, y siembra caos como quien dice hola, como pedro entra por su casa. Con una facilidad pasmosa. Con una soberbia inimitable. El desastre atemporal graba su nombre en el asfalto. Da un medio giro. Corre hasta el infierno. Saca llamas de un frenazo.

Es la monstruoneta Harley, _Rum_ , _Rum_ , _Rum_.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el simulador se detuvo echando una peste de hielo seco. Atsumu envolvió las manos de Kiyoomi en las suyas, que todavía se abrazaban a su chaqueta. Blanco como el papel, transparente cual fantasma, Kiyoomi estaba que se desmayaba.

—¿Qué te dije, Omi-kun? Te ibas a divertir.

—¿Este es… tu concepto… de diversión?

—Abajo, abajo, que se hace fila detrás de nosotros.

—No siento… mis piernas.

Atsumu ayudó a Kiyoomi a descender del simulador. Unos preadolescentes se apresuraron a colocarse los cascos que ellos dejaron atrás. Kiyoomi apenas era capaz de sostener su cuerpo. Como un bulto, estuvo a punto de irse de hocico contra el suelo. Atsumu logró cogerlo a tiempo. Trataron de llegar a un garito, pero Kiyoomi ya no podía poner más de su parte, y terminaron sentados en el asfalto.

—Solo… déjame. No quiero… verte… en mil… años…

—De qué hablas. En mil años yo seré un _cyborg_ y tú habrás muerto hace rato.

—Está bien, Miya. Tú… ganas…

—¿Por qué esa voz de derrota? ¡Has sobrevivido! ¡Has triunfado! Honestamente, pensé que te vomitarías antes de que terminara, ¡superaste cualquier expectativa!, ¿no te parece que has triunfado?

Kiyoomi alzó una ceja.

—¿Triun… far?

—¡Monstruoneta Harley está catalogado como el simulador más _hardcore_ de la historia! ¡La catástrofe viviente! Lo han lamado «el hacedor de diarreas» ¡y tú saliste ileso! Bueno… _casi_ ileso.

»Lo importante es que tú estómago es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —insistió Atsumu dándole golpecitos en la espalda—. Lo sorteaste mejor que mucha gente. ¿Qué dices? Después de monstruoneta Harley, una Honda 400 no parece la gran cosa.

Kiyoomi se rindió.

¿Todo este lío solo para que Kiyoomi aceptara darse una vuelta en la nueva motocicleta de Atsumu? Tomó una de las mejillas de Atsumu entre sus manos y las acarició vencido ante la ternura. Todavía no se sentía recuperado de piernas, pero intentó ponerse en pie e ir hasta el garito. Necesitaba recuperar sales minerales.

—Por qué siempre buscas el modo más complicado —se quejó Kiyoomi—. Es muy importante para ti que me suba contigo en tu estúpida motocicleta, ¿por qué?

—Porque soy un buen conductor, de veras. Dame una oportunidad.

—Solo buscas maneras rebuscadas de que te abrace por la espalda.

—No. Es verdad que me gustan tus abrazos, pero no se trata de eso. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Solo una vuelta por el barrio, me hace mucha ilusión.

—¿Confiar? ¿Me traes a traición a un simulador calificado como «el hacedor de diarreas», y tú pretendes que confíe en ti?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo confié en ti! Sabía que lo sortearías bien. De hecho, le tengo más fe a tu salud de la que tú mismo te la tienes. Tu cuerpo es indestructible.

Kiyoomi no tenía fuerzas para replicar. Pidió a una camarera un agua con limón. Miya no quiso nada. Con una mano Atsumu acariciaba la espalda a Kiyoomi.

Los preadolescentes bajaron de monstruoneta Harley y vaciaron sus intestinos antes de llegar a un basurero.

—Míralos, que patéticos. Ellos claramente no estaban preparados. ¿Ves lo que te digo?

—Bueno, fue divertido —admitió Kiyoomi a regañadientes—. Pero deja de hacer estas cosas extrañas. Sí confío en ti, aunque no lo parezca.

—No, no es eso. En realidad, me gustaría que confiaras en ti. Que confiaras en tu cuerpo y tus habilidades, así como yo lo hago.

Y siguió frotando su espalda con más fruición. El calor de Atsumu (o quizá la isotónica) ayudaron a Kiyoomi traer a la vida sus piernas. Y ya con el cuerpo repuesto, pero aún lleno de adrenalina de la monstruoneta Harley, aceptó un viaje hasta casa en la Honda 400, bien abrazado a su espalda.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es yo intentando escribir fluff y cosas domésticas...


End file.
